theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Robot
Miss Robot is a character in TARS. Miss Robot ranks 5th on the character tier list. Poyo Ride once said she was his favorite character. Miss Robot is funny to him, and is quite diverse in what she does. She also makes a lot of appearances. However, her personality is similar to Kirby. She, alongside Mettaton, also are known for just inserting themselves into the main cast. Miss Robot randomly shows up in a comic killing someone and becomes a main character a few comics later. About Miss Robot is a robot built after Mrs. Hand finds out there are too many kids in her class. However, somebody made a website called MissRobotHacking.com. This caused Miss Robot to go out of hand as everybody hacked her and the school was destroyed more than ever. Miss Robot usually gets destroyed by the hacking, but there are at least 32834949798479954745745843579247437267428962459438949589 copies in the basement so when a Miss Robot dies in a car accident another one comes out. The school staff then had the bright idea to make more Miss Robot clones with unique traits, which made this Miss Robot thing 10 times worse. Miss Robot seems to have an obsession with Water. Due to being a robot, water makes her explode. However, she loves doing anything with water, likely due to all this hacking. Her wheel is also a running gag. Appearance Miss Robot appearance consists of 2 boxes, one being smaller. These are her head and body. Her head has her eyes and mouth, obivously. Her eyes are usually derped out and her mouth is a rectangle with lines, a generic type of robot mouth. Her mouth does not move. According to Poyo Ride, his friend draws Miss Robot with an antenna. Her body is featureless. Her arms are generic lines with her hands being C thingies that act like claws. She does not have legs. Instead, she has her trademark wheel. Her wheel has become something of a running gag, and Miss Robot loves wheels. Personality Miss Robot is generally retarded, often doing dangerous things like leaking poisonus gas into the hallways or drunk driving, Miss Robot always does bad things. Miss Robot does not like many of the people in the school. She is friends with Kirby, but doesn't really get along with most of the school due to her behavior. She hates the other Miss Robots the most. Relationships with other Characters Kirby Miss Robot and Kirby get along. They always team up to misbehave in the school. Miss Robot 2.0. Miss Robot cannot stand Miss Robot 2.0.. She says that 2.0. is a ripoff of her and that jetpacks are overrated. They get into fistfights in the halls more often than all the kiddies combined. Miss Robot 11.0. Miss Robot actually likes Miss Robot 11.0.'s songs. 11.0. is the only model Miss Robot likes Mrs. AMP Miss Robot is hated by Mrs. AMP about as much as Kirby. Miss AMP used to think Miss Robot was a good idea.... then hacking Miss Robot became a thing. Mrs. AMP hates Miss Robot, as she commonly ditches her class to disrupt Mrs. AMP's classroom. Nurby Miss Robot does not like Nurby as he reads books that are not Pictures of Miss Robot. She always helps Kirby burn Nurby's books. Friends Kirby Miss Robot 11.0. Rivals All the other Miss Robots Mrs. AMP Nurby SMSB Miss Robot is a character in SMSB. Moveset Special Moves Netural Special-Miss Robot shoots fire out of her hands. 9% Up Special-Miss Robot flies around on her propeller pack. The blade can damage foes. 2% Final Smash-Water Spill-A bucket of water appears, and it is spilled on Miss Robot. Miss Robot explodes, doing damage to anyone nearby. She then reforms after the final smash. 50% Stupidstar Saga Miss Robot has an important role in the story. While she doesn't appear until late in the game, she caused the virus that kickstarted the game's events cuz she was bored one day. She is first met in the Crappy Town Academy Fitness Room, but can't fight the kirbies because she hasn't had her drugs yet. Kirby fights for her. She then goes to the CORE to do her drugs, and is fought in the middle of the CORE, while also revealing she found a sexy dark jewel. She plans to mix it in with her crystal meth. She flees to a later part of the CORE and a giant battle happens. After this, Mrs. AMP comes in and fights the kirbies because they weren't at school. Miss Robot throws the Dark Jewel at Mrs. AMP, releasing Dark Kirby. Miss Robot is one of the few enemies who doesn't use the standard boss theme, she instead uses Metal Crusher, her theme song. This is only for her regular battle. Giant Battle Miss Robot's Giant Battle begins at the CORE. She circles around for a few turns, destroying the blockade preventing the kirbies from going further. She attacks by throwing energy balls at the kirbies, which must be hammered back. The battle then proceeds on to Little Town, where Miss Robot uses the same attack. She then uses her propeller pack to fly onto The UFO. This results in a sequence similar to the giant battles with the Tower of Yikk and Earthwake. If Miss Robot is knocked to the edge, she jumps off the UFO and lands on sky pillar. In this phase, Miss Robot will charge at the kirbies, and you have to keep tapping to knock her back more. After jumping onto the sky pillar, The UFO crashes there due to the weight it has on. Raquaza is pissed off and he enters in. In this phase, Miss Robot and Red Kirby have to jump over Rayquaza's Energy Balls and a dragon ascent before the battle continues in Blue Wood. After this, Miss Robot flees to Icy Cave, destroying the roof. Kyurem (In whichever form he was in during the second phase of the fight) comes to assist because Miss Robot destroyed the roof. If Black Kyurem, after your attack, he will do an electric slash, and if White Kyurem, he will do a fire blast at Miss Robot. Miss Robot and Red Kirby then jump to the great palace. Miss Robot is defeated there. Gallery MissRobotSMSB.jpg|Close up of Miss Robot in SMSB, with Baron K Roolenstien Miss_Roobot.jpg Miss Robot.jpg|Miss Robot's original artwork. Help there's a huge scar in my brain. MissRobot Comic 140.jpg|Miss Robot as she appears in Comic 140. Miss Robot Overworld Sprite.png|A Miss Robot, ahem, """""""""""Overworld sprite""""""""""" made by Poyo Ride|link=Boo Party 8 Miss Robot's disguise.png|Miss Robot's pathetic disguise used in Kirby Joins a Gang. mISS ROBOT SPEEDPAYN.png|Guys look, I drew Miss Robot in less than a minute!!!! Miss_Robott.jpg|Miss Robot's official artwork with smaller arms. Miss Robot.png Miss Robots wheel.png|so imagey Fathackablerobotwithlegs.png Miss Robot textin and drivin.png|Miss Robot texting and driving Miss Robot flying like a retard.png|Miss Robot using her propeller pack Miss_Robott.png Miss_robot_artwork_number_20203.png Miss Robot no circle.png Origin Poyo Ride was thinking of the last two teachers to make. During that time, he was going to ask his friend, if he would rather have teachers be humans or robots. (Poyo would rather have robots, since he can just dial up Ra Moon to make an EMP wave.) When he was asking it, he got the idea for Miss Robot. Videos Trivia Miss Robot is Poyo Ride's Favorite TARS Character. As seen in Comic 117, Miss Robot is able to work without her engine in her body, even though she should be offline. Miss Robot got married to Mr. Robot in the middle of the school year. They had a kid in the span of 1 day. However, since it's also a robot, and it doesn't have a gender, the two got into a fight about whether or not to name it Baby Miss Robot or Baby Mr. Robot. They then divorced. It was revealed in Kirby Joins a Gang that Miss Robot actually uses MissRobotHacking.Com to hack herself. This shows how bad the hacking has got, as Miss Robot is getting hacked to hack herself. Poyo Ride claims Miss Robot was the best character he made for school comics/stories during his 2015-16 school year. Poyo Ride compares Miss Robot to a real life robot called Tay. Tay was an AI developed by Microsoft modelled to speak like a teen girl on twitter. She would learn things from other people on twitter and post things like what you said on twitter, basically learning. Guess what happened next. She starting posting things praising Hitler claiming Bush did 9-11, and stuff like that. It's like how Miss Robot gets hacked to do bad things to the school, even though she is supposed to teach the kids Reading and Language Arts Skills. So basically, Poyo Ride thinks Tay is the real life Miss Robot. Miss Robots calender is way off, due to her being hacked. If you ask her for the date, she will say, "It is January 37th, 972913734." or something like that. This is true for all the Miss Robots, except 10.0., as her calender is unable to be hacked, due to only being able to do evil things. Miss Robot got her first twitter locked, so Yellow Kirby's old twitter was made into Miss Robots Twitter. Poyo Ride's Friend has made a Miss Robot amiibo. Miss Robot was originally usually destroyed by the kiddies, and not hacked. When she was hacked, she was hacked by a hacker accessing the schools website. She even said WATER ALERT when there was water near her, which does not happen nowadays. Starting with Comic 175, she always speaks in the Fixedsys font. She is the first character to have a unique font for speaking, although this was intended with Papyrus, but the Papyrus font wasn't on Poyo's laptop. *However, in comic 186, the other miss robots stopped using fixedsys midway through the comic. Poyo Ride says it's because that font is too big, and didn't fit into the quote bubbles. External Links http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Robot https://twitter.com/MissRobotTARS Miss Robots locked twitter. https://twitter.com/TARSMissRobot Miss Robots New Twitter. Category:Robots Category:Teachers Category:Ride School Category:Air ride group members Category:Miss Robots Category:Characters on Twitter Category:Poyo Rides Favorites Category:Main Characters Category:School Characters Category:Miss Robot Wave 1 Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses Category:Annoying Characters Category:Females Category:Idiots